


The third greatest story ever told

by Sweetness_at_the_bottom_of_the_pie



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Dream On (TV 1990)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, i guess, it's Roland after all, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetness_at_the_bottom_of_the_pie/pseuds/Sweetness_at_the_bottom_of_the_pie
Summary: Cinematography student Grace is doing a work experience with the famous director Sir Roland Moorecock, but she's not quite like he expected her to be
Relationships: Roland Moorecock/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The third greatest story ever told

"Mr Moorecock" she called out.  
Slowly he turned around to face the young woman.  
"Grace Clark", she held out her hand for him to shake, "we talked on the phone."  
He raised an eyebrow, not intending to take her hand.  
"Have we?", he asked looking at her judgmentally.  
"Yes. I'm here for the work experience. Remember? I'm the one studying cinematography"  
He sighed deeply. "I certainly haven't seen a picture of you before agreeing on that"  
To his surprise she seemed neither shocked nor offended. "I didn’t want an unfair advantage "  
He remained silent for a moment, then he slowly sank down on his chair.  
"Very well. I could use some coffee. "  
"Yeah, me too", she sat down on a chair next to him and looked around until she found someone who looked like an assistant.  
"Coffee for me and Mr Moorecock", the woman she had spoken to looked at her in shock.  
"I'm the lead actress", she gasped, "how dare you? I'm Kimberly Gardener!"  
Grace waved her off and the actress in her astonishment really did what the young woman had asked. What Grace didn’t notice was Roland eyeing her with a sudden interest.  
During the shoot Grace stayed mostly quiet she was taking notes for her class.  
"Well, what a wonderful day we all had" Roland said ironically "to celebrate that you are all invited to my house in the mountains on Sunday"  
He waved his hand and it seemed like everyone was dismissed. Roland walked out of the studio towards his car when suddenly Grace showed up next to him.  
"Mr Moorecock'', she said, "would you mind giving me a ride?"  
He was surprised by how up front she was, that wasn’t common in his business.  
"Fine", he said and allowed her to take place in the passenger seat.  
"Not too much grace, Grace", he commented with a look at her blue jeans and simple shirt.  
"Enough", she gave back.  
"Where can I take you, Grace?"  
She named the address. Roland started driving.  
"Well, Grace", he said slowly, drawling out the words, "Tell me your sorrowful backstory. Who never loved you enough as a child? What fortunate coincidence helped you get to university?"  
"I would tell you", Grace chuckled, "But I'm afraid it might make you spill your secrets as well and I really don’t want to hear how you turned into such a bitter person."  
In that moment Grace could have sworn that she saw Sir Roland Moorecock smile. They reached her home, a simple middle class house in a row of average middle class houses.  
Roland scoffed.  
"I wanted a mansion as well but last time I checked they were all filled with your ego", Grace explained when she saw the look on his face.  
She got out of the car and slammed the door shut. When she walked up the stairs to her home she heard Roland call after her.  
"Tomorrow at 9, Grace, and this time please do not dress in the dark."  
She grinned at him, then she disappeared behind the door.  
"How was it, sweetheart?", Grandma greeted her, "Did you have fun?"  
"I did grandma", Grace replied as she hung her jacket on the coat hanger and followed her grandma into the living room. It was a typical elderly people home with lots of floral print and brown colors.  
"Have some soup, sweetheart, "Grandma was already busy setting up the table  
"How was it working with that guy, Sir Moorecock?", Grandpa asked from behind his newspaper.  
Grace laughed thinking back about how he had tried to attack her."It was fun"

The next day at nine Grace was wearing the ugliest skirt she could find. Obviously Roland called her out on it immediately but that had been her goal anyways. She gave back bitchy remarks whenever he tried to offend her and he seemed to like it since once she even made him laugh unironically. Two days later, on Friday, all of a sudden he invited her for dinner. "Do wear something nice, though", he said, "We're going to a top restaurant and I'd prefer not to be seen there with someone homeless."  
"As long as you cover your face", she told him, "I'd rather not be seen with a walking corpse."

Roland picked her up at her house in the evening. She had considered wearing one of grandmas dresses just to annoy him but ultimately she had decided against it. Now she was wearing a green short dress, that matched her eyes.  
"Dreadful", Roland said when she got into his car, "I was expecting tiger print. Who taught you how to dress?"  
"Your presence leaves its traces", Grace said softly.  
"I do hope yours doesn’t"  
Grace leaned forwards to tuck at his white shirt underneath the brown jacket.  
"No worries, you still look like a time traveler."  
The dinner was nice even though Grace wasn't used to fancy restaurants. She had, for the first time, an actual conversation with Roland. Even though it was just about music styles and the progress of their film, they seemed to connect on some level. Roland asked her about the university and her favorite directors. Her answers seemed to please him since he actually dropped the mean attitude for a while and seemed relaxed and happy like she had never seen him before.  
"How about a drink?", he asked, "At my house. It might be a little cramped though, after all my ego lives there."  
She was surprised that he played along with the joke she had made some days ago.  
"No worries", she replied, "It can play with mine while we drink."  
His house was quite literally a mansion. It was in the city with a perfect location and view. Roland has rather tasteful, modern furniture as well as very pretty photographs on the wall. He sat her down on one of the couches and poured her a drink.  
"Tell me Sir Roland", she put emphasis on the sir, "why invite such an ordinary, tasteless girl like me to your house?"  
He chuckled to himself."You’re not as ordinary as one might think, Grace. Underneath that working class freckles and dreadful hairstyle there's an extraordinary mind."  
"I wish I could say the same about you, Sir."  
He laughed loudly this time, taking a sip from his glass. Just to spite him she got up, walked through the room and set down her drink on the piano. She laughed as he cringed at that. Quickly he was up on his feet and close to her.  
"Do you play?", she asked nodding towards the piano.  
He nodded. "I don’t suppose you'd appreciate classical music."  
"I do"; she said carefully sitting down on top of the piano, "It's quite romantic, don’t you think?"  
Roland cornered her, his lips were suddenly close to her, his mismatched eyes darted into her. "What do you want from me, Grace? I gathered some information about you. Do you want fame?"  
She shook her head, not trusting her voice with the sudden closeness to his body. She could even feel his warm breath on her face.  
"No fame, no role, no job, no money", he whispered into her ear, "Too good to be true, isn’t it? With such a gorgeous young girl after all."  
Slowly she took his chin between her fingers, made him face her again and pulled him closer until they were kissing. His tongue invaded her mouth, playing with her, making her moan. Soon his arms were around her, lifted her up and set her down on the soft carpet again. His mouth seemed to be everywhere, first his lips were on hers, then they were on her throat and her shoulders, where he bit her roughly. With expert hands he undid her dress and took off her underwear in a matter of seconds. Then his mouth focused on her breasts while his hands reached between her legs. When she was moaning and shaking in pleasure he finally undressed as well and entered her. His last name certainly had a point. Together they eventually reached their high.

Grace woke up naked in a bed she didn’t know, when she sat up she realized, that Roland must have carried her to bed. Completely naked she decided to go look for him. His mansion had plenty of rooms but eventually she found him in what seemed to be a very modern kitchen.  
"You cook?", she asked sleepily, seeing him fully dressed.  
He shrugged. "Do it yourself or someone else will fuck it up royally, as my grandmother used to say."  
"Charming"; Grace groaned. Roland’s eyes seemed to devour her naked body.  
"No good morning kiss?", he asked.  
Still a little dizzy she walked over to him, got on tip toes and pressed a kiss onto his lips.  
"I like you, Roland", Grace said, walking back to sit down on the counter.  
"Well that's a first", he said, "I do like your presence though", he added after a while of thinking, "I suppose I like you too."  
Roland made a surprisingly good breakfast for her. When they were done eating he looked at her critically.  
"What's your clothing size?"  
She raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"  
"Your clothing size. I need your shoe size as well."  
She told him both.  
"very well", he said, "Go and take a bath, love, I suppose you know how to do your make up?"  
"of course I do", she got up and walked in the direction he pointed. When she reached the door she turned around. "What did you just call me?"  
Roland scoffed. "With that pace probably a snail."  
Grace showered in Roland's luxurious bathroom. He had a bunch of soaps and shampoos that she used. When she was done she wrapped her wet curls in a towel and wrapped another one around her body.  
She found Roland in his bedroom next to a huge plastic bag.  
"What's that?", she asked pointing towards it.  
"A present, so hopefully you'll burn some of these ugly skirts you own."  
She sat down and peeked into the bag.  
"A dress?"  
He nodded. Grace pulled out a very pretty black evening gown followed by a shoe box with elegant black high heels.  
"You're coming with me to a movie premiere today"  
"What if I don’t want?", she asked.  
"You do."

Roland had her dry her hair, then brushed it and gently tied it into a bun with two loose curls falling out of it on each side. He then made her put on the dress and eyed her critically.  
"Make up", he said and handed her a bunch of utensils.  
Slightly weirded out she sat down in front of the mirror he held for her and started applying foundation and mascara. She didn’t question why he had brand new make up in her skin tone. She suspected he had sent someone to buy it together with the dress and shoes. Roland seemed satisfied with the result and when she saw herself in the full body mirror she barely recognized herself. She looked like an actress.  
"Not too bad", Roland commented. He himself wore his usual clothing. Later he had a driver pick them up and drive them to the place the premiere would be in.  
"A red carpet?", she asked before getting out of the car, "You sure you wanna be seen with me?"  
Instead of an answer he nodded towards his driver who got out of the car to open the door for him and then gentle-manlike gave her his hand to help her out.  
"Scared?", he whispered into her ear.  
"You wish."  
To her surprise he pulled her close to himself, wrapping an arm around her waist and slowly walking down the carpet with her. Camera flashes temporarily blinded her so she was kind of glad to have him guide her. A lot of photographers, journalists and fans screamed his name but he ignored them all. At the end of the carpet he posed for a picture, Grace still in his arms.  
"Wont people think, that we're dating?", she asked him quietly.  
"smile then, love, we wouldn’t want them to think dating me is that dreadful."  
"It is."  
He chuckled softly to that remark and pressed a small kiss on her cheek.  
"You seem to enjoy it."  
He mouth fell open, she was speechless.  
"Close your mouth, love, will you? You might swallow a fly."  
Grace didn’t care too much about the movie. The whole time she was just thinking about how Roland had said she was dating him. She certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that. But it seemed weird. Was Roland even capable of loving anyone?

"How did you like it, love?", Roland asked when they were in his car again.  
"It was nice. Not directed very well if you ask me. Must have been some amateur."  
Roland chuckled. "where can I drive you to, love? Going back home?"  
She nodded.  
When they reached her house she asked him to stay for a drink. To her surprise he agreed.  
"Grandma, Grandpa, that's Roland he's....", Grace didn’t know how to finish the sentence.  
"...her boyfriend", Roland said, "Pleased to meet you."  
He took grandma's hand and lightly touched it with his lips which led her to giggle. Grace was surprised by how different he seemed when talking to her grandparents. When he left he had grandma and grandpa wrapped around his finger.  
"Don't forget the party tomorrow", Roland told her and kissed her goodbye.  
“Alright”, she said, “That’s it. Who are you and what have you done to Roland? Are you Ronald, his friendly twin brother?”  
“Are you saying I’m a clown?”  
Grace laughed and shook her head. “You’re way nicer than I thought. How’s that?”  
Roland sighed. “If you spend some more time in the business you’ll see that everyone there is fake. The only way to deal with them is either being just as fake as they are or keeping them away.”  
“Weird”, Grace said, “I like you the way you are, Roland.”  
He smiled a little. “You’d be the first person to say that.”  
Grace smiled back at him, playing with a curl of her hair.  
“Goodnight”, he said eventually.  
“Night”, she replied and watched him get back into the car.

Grace had tried hard to dress up nicely. But the green dress was the only nice one she owned and it was still at Roland’s. Her other dresses were ugly and so she decided to put on plain blue jeans and a white shirt. When Roland picked her up he eyed her from head to toes.  
“No one will recognize you from the premiere”  
“That’s what I was going for.”  
This time he was driving a grey convertible. She gave him a kiss as she sat down next to him then he started driving.  
His house was lovely. Smaller than the one in the city but still quite big with a beautiful garden that included a giant pool. The guests arrived soon after, most of them famous actors and directors as well as a few journalists and some of the staff from the current movie. Grace went to talk to a director she recognized but when she turned around she saw Roland between two older women, one of whom was quite indiscreetly fondling him through his pants. When he pushed her hand away she laughed and pressed herself closer to him. Grace decided to come to his salvation. When she came closer she heard what the women were telling him.  
“So where is your lovely girl now?”, one of them asked.  
“We’d love to meet the woman who tamed Sir Roland”, the other one’s hand sneaked down to his crotch again.  
“She certainly has less plastic in her body than you do”, he said, “And her face isn’t that dreadful either.”  
The women laughed as if he had made a great joke.  
“Excuse me”, Grace interrupted them, “I believe what you’re touching there belongs to me.”  
They turned around to face her with a shocked expression.  
“That?”, one of them asked “A nobody, Sir Roland, I expected more of you.”  
Roland reached out to put an arm around Grace’s shoulders. “And I expected your first husband to die of a heart attack when he saw you in the wedding night but he lived long enough for you to poison him after all.”  
The woman gasped. With an angry look on her face she and her friend walked away.  
“Wonder what her problem is”, Grace said.  
“Apparently it’s something I said”, Roland replied.

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first fanfiction, so be kind please


End file.
